A variety of wellbore servicing operations may be performed throughout the life of a wellbore. Each wellbore servicing operation may require one or more downhole tools, each of which may be actuated when positioned within the wellbore. Downhole tools can use their own actuation devices integrated into the tools, or they can use an actuation assembly coupled to the tool. Various actuation assemblies may be operated through longitudinal motion or rotational motion of the tool string or a hydraulic or mechanical force.
Problems may arise when running such actuation assemblies into a wellbore. Dragging of the tool string may create one of the input forces and cause premature actuation of the tools, which can lead to potential damage to the tools and/or the wellbore. Even if the tool string can be positioned in place without actuating the tool or tools, subsequent motion may inadvertently actuate and deactivate the tools. This problem may be evident on offshore installations that are subject to wave motion and periodic cycling of the tool string.